The New Girls
by iWroteThat23
Summary: Marlees mom decided to move...to Australia...this couldn't possibly be a good thing right? Well it doesn't seem to be all that bad when kendall gets to go with them. And there's also Luke, and Calum, and Michael, and Ashton... i guess it's not gonna be THAT bad. a 5 seconds of summer ( 5sos ) story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
_**Marlee's pov**_

"Mom I can't just move with you, I have school here and it's where my friends are!" I yelled at my mom who said we were moving for her job... Nearly halfway around the globe! I sat and pretended to listen to my mom's lecture, but there was no way I was moving to Australia with her.  
"Mom" I said interrupting her, " I just don't want to be the new girl again. I finally made friends here and now we're moving again. I know it's for your job but it's just not fair!" She looked at me and just shook jet head," I'm sorry Mar, but we're moving and that's final"  
I stood up and walked to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I walked over to my bed and sat criss cross on it and opened my laptop. I messages my friends that I was moving and there wasn't anything to do about it.  
Just as I hit send there was a knock on my door, I sighed and went to open it, but instead of seeing my mom there were boxes. I groaned and reluctantly pulled them into my room. I walked back to my laptop to see that my closest friend Kendall had sent a message back saying," on my way to your house now, because you're not leaving me!"  
I rolled my eyes,"she's always so dramatic" I thought. I started putting things into boxes when my door I forgot to re-lock burst open and Kendall walked in and over to me and slapped the box I was holding out of my hand and to the ground. "Kendall!" I yelled ,"what the heck!" But she wasn't listening, she was to busy pacing the floor. "That's it!" She said suddenly. I looked at her for a second then continued putting the things back in the box she'd knocked down. "If we can't get your mom to let you stay... Then I'll just have to go with you!" I actually laughed out loud to that," you're mother will never agree to that and you know it!" I said pointedly, but she wasn't listening. "My mom loves your mom, she'll go with it, or maybe she'll come too or something."she said, but I was still looking at her like she was completely crazy. "I'm calling my mom, get yours and we'll see if we can get them to say yes." Kendall said confidently. I nodded doubting that it would work. About 15 minutes later we sat in my dinning room. " what's this all about girls?" my mom asked and Kendall launched into some speech of some kind and I nodded and agreed when Kendall looked at me, but stayed mostly quiet. When Kendall was done the moms sent us to my room so they could talk. We sat in my room talking nervously for nearly half and hour when I heard my mom call us. I looked over at Kendall, who nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked back to the dining room where our moms say smiling," okay" they said. My eyes widened and I looked at Kendall and we started jumping up and down screeching and hugging each other. If Kendall was going with me, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Marlee

About two weeks later our houses were completely packed and it was moving day. Me and kendall had already said bye to all our friends and promised to keep in touch earlier today we were sitting in the airport gate together while our moms set out to find food. We were talking excitedly, it couldn't be too bad there if we had each other right? We talked and talked until we boarded the plane, which we slept through. Most of. When we finally got off of the last plane and landed we were exhausted even though we mostly slept through the flights.

We got a car from a rent-a-car place and we drove to the house we'd be living in we then proceeded to get lost just about 10 times. When we finally got there we got all our things brought them to the house (other than the stuff being delivered to us) and got settled. My mom had originally rented a two bedroom house, but we ended up not doing that because kendall and (her mom) so we got a five bedroom house instead. I sat in my new room after i unpacked the few things i brought on the plane, Ken walked in and sat on my bed next to me "this. Is awesome." She said and we both giggled and soon both fell asleep in my room.

When we wake up it was only about 4:30 in the morning but being too excited to go back to sleep we went to the kitchen to get food and watched T.V. for a bit till our moms woke up. All four of us talked about school and things for a bit. Then we went to go see somethings that were near us and being jet lagged went back home around 6 pm and passed out. This process of waking up, going out repeated for days which turned into weeks and everything was finally starting to feel normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1&amp;2 Kendall

I sat cross legged on my bed, head rested in my hands, my elbows on my lap desk watching Netflix. Suddenly there was a little bing indicating a message so i clicked my messenger icon, it opened up and i saw it was from Marlee, it said something about her moving, to Australia. "Um no! She is not leaving me here alone in this boring town! I will go crazy!" I said aloud as i typed a response and then grabbed my keys and drove to Marlee's house. When i got there i immediately stormed up to her room and smacked a box out of her hand hoping it would just stop the move all together but knowing it wouldn't, i paced her room thinking of what to do.

"Thats it!" Yelled happily "if we cant get your mom to let you stay...then ill just have to go with you!" I said proud of my idea but she just laughed, i responded to this with my best glare but we all know I'm not good with those after a discussion with Marlee we got our moms together and convinced them it was a good idea.

The next few weeks went by pretty fast and i had all my stuff packed up. I woke up with a grin on my face, i had been so excited for this day since i found out we were moving with Marlee. I jumped out of my almost bare bed and put the 2 pillows and little throw blanket into a box with the others and threw on some pink yoga pants with a theater sweatshirt then went to my backpack of stuff for the plane and pulled out some basic makeup supplies and applied them, lastly twisting my hair up into a bun with a few curls spilling out of it like always. I ran out of my room with all my boxes.

Soon i found myself on the plane on the way to our new home, then i suddenly found myself at our new house! It seems so crazy and unreal! We looked around the area a lot, slowly out jet lag faded away and we were all starting to feel comfortable, and at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Marlee

I was on stage, crowds of people screaming my name and then-

"Marlee! Wake up! First day of school!" I opened my eyes and saw Kendall running around my room. "We have to look perfect!"

I looked at my alarm clock 5:00 am. I groaned and grudgingly got out of bed and walked to my closet where Ken was standing. I rubbed my eyes as she pulled out stuff and then threw the clothes at me, "wear that, meet me in the kitchen in 30 minutes" she said and walked out. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Kendall was like my mom sometimes.

I pulled the clothes on and ran a little bit of mascara on my lashes then looked in the mirror, Kendall had picked out a light teal dress that showed the teal spots in my green eyes. I shrugged and decided to trust Kendall's fashion sense, because it's not like I had any of my own.

I walked downstairs to find Kendall looking perfect and frantically trying to make toast. I laughed but helped her. When we were done eating and had all our school things together Mrs. Cindy drove us to school and got everything sorted out in the front office, handed us our schedules, and then left a panicked Kendall and I at school.

"How could they not put us in any classes together?!" I said angrily, she just shrugged and walked to her first class. I walked around for a bit and decided I was lost. I saw no shorter than a 6 foot boy leaning against a wall, working up my confidence I walked over to him "um, excuse me, but I'm lost could you maybe help me, please?" I asked hoping not to sound stupid. He looked at me then nodded, I handed him my schedule and he looked at it and started walking.

"We've got first hour together, follow me." He said in a low voice. I followed him silently.

"Where are yo-" I looked up to see a boy around the same time push him into a locker.

"HEY!" I yelled, but regret it because the boy who pushed the blonde boy sneered at me and said,

"Gonna defend the biggest nobody in school are you?"

"Leave her alone Calum, she's new okay-" the blonde boy said, but the boy, Calum, pushed him against the wall.

"I don't remember asking you to talk Lukey boy" Calum looked as though he were going to punch him but seemed to think better of it and let go of the boy, called Luke and said "let's go," he took one last look at my astonished face and him and his crew walked away.

I scurried over to Luke, "are you ok?" I asked, he looked up at me and said,

"I'm fine, I'm used to it, come on we better hurry or you'll be late."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three

Kendall

I woke up extra early for school and ran to the closet picking out a cute outfit, a pink crop top and black leather skirt with black wedges and jewelry with music notes on it. Then I looked over at Marlee who was still sleeping and rolled my eyes then went to her closet and pulled out a teal tribal print dress, teal flower earrings, a dream catcher necklace, and some flats knowing she didn't wear heels a lot.

I went over to her and started yelling at her to wake up. When she finally got up I began collecting makeup from around the room "we have to look PERFECT" I said since it was already half way through the year. I picked up the outfit I made for her out of her closet and handed it to her "wear that" I said proudly "then meet me in the kitchen in 30 minutes" I added then went to the bathroom with my stuff and got ready, then made my way to the kitchen and made toast trying to quickly put all the stuff on it then Marlee came in and helped then my mom drove us to school then went in and got us all set up for school then we got our schedules, I took Marlee's out of her hand and scanned it for any matching classes but there were none so I handed it back to her "we have no classes together" I said sadly then listened to her rant about how it wasn't fair and I just shrugged and said bye then left for my first class.

I walked down the hallway feeling slightly awkward, the sudden realization that I was In Australia, at my new school, hit me like a brick and that made a huge wave of shyness come over me so I stayed against the lockers sliding my hand across the metal as I walked looking at the room numbers as I walked till I realized I was in a completely wrong part of the school, somehow I found my way to the cafeteria so I looked around for signs but couldn't find any.

"Are you new here?" Said a deep voice behind me making me jump, they laughed a little

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked turning around to face them

"Yeah you look like a lost puppy, I'm Charles Cottier, do you need help finding a class?" He asked and smiled

"Yes! Do you know where the math hall is?" I asked "oh my first class it near there I'll walk you" he said and began walking, kind of giving me a tour till I found my room number

"This is your class" he said pointing

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! That was a big help!" I said and he winked

"No problem..." he said like he was waiting for my name

"Oh my name is Kendall" I told him

"Got it, well bye Kendall" he said walking to his class.

I turned and went into my class just as the bell rang. I looked around the room and a purple blob caught my eye it was a boy's hair, it was kind of galaxyish. "Mrs. J there is a girl by the door" a curly haired boy said

"What are you talking about Ashton?" The lady at the front said turning around to look at me "oh, hello I'm Mrs. Jacowski but they call me Mrs. J take a seat right there" she pointed to the seat behind purple hair and I went and sat down. I starred at his hair and saw it had blue and other colors in it too, it was starting to grow on me, then suddenly the hair wasn't visible anymore

"Could you stop staring at my hair it's weird" He said rudely

"If your gonna dye your hair unnatural colors you should expect to get weird stares" I said back with equal sass, which is fairly out of character for me

"I'm punk, I can do what I want"

The boy with curly hair-Ashton who was sitting next to him laughed, "What are you talking about Michael? Just because you dye your hair and SOMETIMES wear eye liner doesn't make you punk" he said making me giggle then cover my laughs with my hand

"Just stop staring at me, ok?" He said

"Fine, I'm sorry" I said softly, all the sass gone, and looked down at my empty note paper

"Was my hair really that distracting to you?" He asked gesturing to my paper.

I nodded "I was trying to decide if I liked it or not" I said as-a-matter-o-factly

"And?"

"And I think I like it actually" I said with a smile which he returned with a half-smile

"Well I like your accent, it's adorable" I blushed

"What accent?" I asked confused

"Your American accent" he replied laughing

"Ooooooh yeah! I forgot that was considered an accent here" I laughed back

"You know he's right, you don't seem as punk as you look" I told him, he smiled a bit then looked left then right

"Don't tell anyone but I'm actually a big softy" he whispered and I faked zipping my lips then the bell rang "do you need help finding anything?" He asked

"yes, I need help finding everything but this class" I said exaggerating a little and he grabbed my schedule "oh follow me to your next class it's just down the hall from mine" he said handing it back to me. We stood up and walked to the door

"Wait up mate" Ashton called to him

"Hurry up Ashton" he said with a little annoyance then Ashton came jogging up to us,

"Wow Michael your girlfriends really short, even in heels" he said patting my head and making me blush

"Ashton don't be a dick, she isn't my girlfriend, I'm helping her find her class" he said sounding flustered and angry we walked down the hall a but then I heard someone call my name

"Kendall! Hey Kendall!" I turned to see Charles jogging down the hall to catch up, I heard Michael groan next to me but I just ignored it and smiled at Charles

"Hi" I said and began walking again when he caught up. Michael was being really quiet now and Ashton tried to start up a conversation with us awkwardly, I felt something on my shoulder and realized that Charles had wrapped his arm around me, I gently tried to shrug it off but it only tightened around me making me tense up. The rest of the walk was pretty awkward, it was mostly silent except Charles and Ashton talking about something I wasn't paying attention to, I was too busy glancing over at Michael, his jaw was clenched along with his fists I shot him a worried look but he just shook his head at me. When we got to the history hall I went to my class with Charles who apparently had the same class, I glanced back at Michael then walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

chapeter 4 Marlee

all first hour i kept looking at luke, who just took notes and did his work in silence. when the bell rang luke sprinted off before i got the chance to talk to him.

when i finally found my second hour class i was nearly 10 minutes late "sorry i got lost" i told the teacher. she smiled, nodded, and pointed to a seat for me. i smiled at her but then saw who it was next to. i walked to the seat feeling the classes eyes on me, but i mostly felt calum's watching me.

i sat down and put my things under my desk. the teacher started class again and the eyes left me, except calum's. after about 20 minutes of calum looking at me i looked over at him "WHAT?" i snapped making him look surprised, "nothing." he said, but didn't look away.

when at last the bell rang, i reached for my schedual but calum grabbed it first. i narrowed my eyes at him "left hallway 3 doors down" he said then grabbed his stuff, dropped my schedule on the desk and walked out the door. i picked up the schedule and followed his directions, which ACTUALLY led me to the RIGHT room. i frowned why would calum help me? i shrugged and worked through the rest of the day and found kendall at the front already and we waited on a mom to pick us up.

i glanced outside as she talked about her day, i spotted calum laughing and playing football with a couple of his friends. i accidentally laughed out loud when the ball went into the goal and calum started doing some sort of victory dance. "sorry" i said when I realized i'd actually laughed, kendall frowned at me but finished her story.

"hey" i said when she was done "do you have anyone named calum in any of your classes?" she shook her head

"no why?" she asked

"no reason" i said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall

History seemed to drag on and on, I sat next to a really quiet guy named Luke and Charles sat behind me and kept whispering to me, playing with my hair and doing other things like that. The walls seemed like they were getting closer as the time passed till finally the bell rang and I jumped up and got out of there.

When I was in the hall I looked around till I saw purple hair and smiled, I made eye contact with Michael he made a face and began walking away faster, his friend Ashton looked at him weird then at me and he walked over "sorry Michael isn't always the nicest person" he laughed out I just nodded and looked down at my schedule to hid my disappointed expression. "Film? I have that next too, it's down stairs, follow me" we walked and talked about school, at one point he started talking about Michael, and how he wasn't a very social type person.

We turned to a small almost hidden hallway behind a trophy case that I wouldn't have noticed if Ashton didn't point it out and at the end of the hall there was the film room, there were tons of computers and tech gadgets, there weren't many people but for some reason it made me shy back even farther, Ashton seemed to notice and he kind of laughed "oh come on, no one's gonna bite, unless we get too hungry" he said then made a silly lion-ish face. The teacher introduced me to the class and had me name some movies, TV shows, and actors I like then we all began discussing them and by the end I felt pretty comfortable but the bell rang which meant I had to go back to feeling shy and uncomfortable, Ashton grabbed my schedule "sorry can't help you much with that class I think it's on the other side of the school" he said then walked away.

I walked to the other side and looked around but didn't see the language classes so I went upstairs and looked around, I found the language hall just as the bell rang I walked down the hall till I found French III and I knocked on the door the teacher opened it and smiled then asked my name and how I was, in French "très bien j'appelle Kendall" I said with a smile back then I'm the corner of my eyes I saw purple. The teacher instructed me to sit next to Michael and I did then said hi to him, he just glanced at me then groaned, my smile faded, did I do something?

Through class I glanced at him but he just looked at the board, I know he could see me but he was ignoring me, "did I do something to make you mad?" I whispered to him my curiosity taking over.

"No" he huffed out annoyed but I ignored it

"Then why are you being like this?" I asked

"Acting like what? I don't even know you and you don't know me." He said turning to me finally, but I wish he hadn't cause I know I was bright red and looked like I had been kicked.

"Oh, sorry" I said even softer and turned away.

"I can't believe I didn't realize you would be a Charles girl" he said under his breath.

When the bell finally rang I slowly packed my stuff, a hand reached for my schedule, "you have lunch now" Michael said making my head snap up "you can sit with me" I grinned and followed him to the hall "I don't usually sit in the cafeteria, I go to a rec room to eat. Its quieter there" I nodded

"Sounds good, I like quiet"

The room was fairly hidden, in a hallway like the film one but on the other side of the school, you go in the 3rd door on the left it's a small room, then there is a door in the back and there is the rec room, it's a large room, most of the roof is glass, the right wall came up to my chest then it was a window all the rest of the way to the ceiling, the wall stuck out enough to sit on with a pillar every few feet or so, so I went over there with my lunch and set it down then hopped up leaning my back against a pillar.

I looked around the rest of the room, there were guitars, a drum set, some individual drums, a big piano, a smaller electric piano, mics and other music stuff in one corner. There was some art supplies by the window a few feet away, there was a space with dance gear and a big mirror, and there was a ton of various stuff in here. Outside the window there was a kind of forest, it was really pretty.

My thoughts were interrupted by Michael's deep voice "nice huh? That's why I like it here" he said, I glanced at him and nodded then went back to staring at the trees suddenly there was soft strumming and I looked at Michael who now had a guitar and was very focused on playing it. I got my food out and began eating it while I listened to him play, my eye lids began getting heavy so I closed them and didn't even notice that he stopped playing till he grabbed me and yelled boo. I yelped in surprise, making him burst out laughing, I squinted my eyes at him and he laughed even harder like everyone I've ever glared at because I "look like a kitten trying to roar" according to all my friends.

"Stop laughing at me! You scared me!" I yelled at him, but I couldn't help but start laughing too.

"Sorry I couldn't resist it, you looked too peaceful" he said still laughing.

"Isn't that a reason to leave me be!" I said hitting his arm as hard as I could, making him laugh harder for some reason "Stop laughing at me! Why are you even laughing I just hit you?!"

"Because you're so tiny and weak, it's adorable!"

I crossed my arms and huffed, eventually he stopped laughing and sat next to me "so tell me about yourself Miss America." He said with curiosity

"Well I'm Kendall, I'm from Texas, I like acting, singing and that's about it, I'm a fairly boring person" I said lamely

"Oh come on there has to be more to you."

"Not really." There was a long pause "what did you mean by saying I was a Charles girl?" I asked quietly

"Your dating Charles, or you WILL be." He said

"What do you mean? I don't like Charles like that. And I'm NOT dating him!" I said

"Well he likes you, he wants you, and he always gets who, and what he wants"

"We'll not me!" I said

"Ok" he said obviously not believing me

"Really. I don't like him! Why would I date him? I'm bran new, why would I pick the first guy I see when I walk in school, I'm not that kind of girl!" I said very solidly

Michael smiled "I like that. weighing your options." he said

"No it's not like that, i don't need anyone, but if I find someone, I find someone, I'm not looking for them"

"Even better" he said with a smile then the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall

I walked to English with Michael we stayed quiet mostly, not an awkward quiet, just nice and peaceful, till our hands brushed making both of us yank them away blushing and stumbling over our apologies till we fell silent altogether, just walking the rest of the way to class.  
When i got into class the teacher told me we didn't have assigned seating and we pick new spots everyday, i looked at Michael and smiled, which he returned then before i could process it his smile fell of his face instantly replaced by an angry, guarded and even a little hurt expression. I felt an arm wrap around me like an anaconda and i automatically knew who it was, he smelled like old over priced perfume, my smile fell and i knew it but i tried to plaster a smile on "hi Charles" i said stiffly  
"Hey doll, like kendall, but just doll" he said explaining my new little nickname. I only responded with a stiff smile. "Come sit by me" he said  
"Um i was going to sit by Michael, maybe another time" i said then walked to Michael and sat by him he was obviously trying to hide a grin and his chest was puffed out a little in a proud way.  
After class i parted with Michael and was dragged to science with Charles but when i got there i was assigned to a table with ashton...and Charles. The class was boring and dragged on, but like all classes it ended and i went to the next one, theater, i got there and the first thing i noticed was purple hair.  
After class i practically skipped away humming with a huge grin on my face. I made my way to the front of the school like this, till i found marlee then i ran over "hey Marmar!" I said enthusiastically "how was your day?!" I asked  
"Yeah" she said obviously distracted. I linked my arm in hers and skipped to a bench, dragging her with me. As we sat there and waited i told her about my day "so today i met this guy, his name is Michael, he has the coolest hair, its like purple, and blue and a bunch of colors, its really cool, it distracted me all of math, although its easy to do that, math is a major bore, at first he was kinda rude, but i think its just a cover, i think he's actually a big teddy bear" i rambled on then noticed that marlee wasn't paying attention she was staring out the window "and then an alien fell into class and and ate everyone" i added knowing she wouldn't notice she just nodded "and then it started snowing inside" i crossed my arms and stared at her. She laughed while still staring out the window, then her head snapped toward me  
"sorry" she said, making me look at her like i suspected her for eating the last piece of pizza and she wouldn't admit it.  
"Anyways, so i met Michael and we ate lunch together in the coolest room, it had such an amazing view, he is really shy though, according to his friend Ashton at least" i stopped knowing she was once again not paying attention.  
"Hey, do you have anyone named Calum in any of your classes?" she asked barely glancing at me, she was way to wrapped up in watching some guys play football.  
I shook my head "no, why?" I asked with a knowing look she couldn't see cause she was too busy staring, specifically at a tall brown haired boy.  
"No reason." She said making me even more curious but i let it go.  
After her mom picked us up we went home and had a fairly boring night, it was just homework, and me trying to pull the days events out of marlee with no success.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to school the next day I said goodbye to Kendall and walked to my first hour class. As I was walking down the crowded hallway I heard someone behind me yell, "Hey! New girl!" I turned around flushing red to see Calum rushing toward me. I turned around to keep walking, ignoring him, but he grabbed for my wrist as I stopped to turn back toward him again and he fell into my knocking me down with the impact. I glared up at him as he said, "sorry new girl". I started getting all my stuff together off the floor and said, " my name's Marlee, not new girl". I cringed at the attitude in my voice, but didn't apologize. "I'm sorry" he said bending down to help me, "really". I stood up and starting walking towards my class but Calum followed me. "I just wanted to say I made a really bad first impression yesterday and I just wanted to say that I'm really not that bad" he said looking down at his feet. I looked at him for a second and nodded my head at him while walking into my class. When I walked in I caught Luke's eye and walked to my seat next to him. Once I sat down Luke turned toward me and said " Look, I think you're a really nice person so I'm telling you now, stay away from Calum Hood, he'll just hurt you. And I'm saying this as a friend, okay?" I narrowed my eyes, because I trusted Luke, I really did, but Calum didn't seem like he'd hurt me, even if he and Luke did hate each other. "And you think this why?" I asked. "He used to be my best friend".

"Excuse me?" I stuttered and Luke chuckles slightly at my stammered reply. "Sorry, that just really surprised me" I said feeling my cheeks flush bright red. He smiled and shrugged, "what happened?" I asked just as the bell rang and class began. After class Luke walked with me most of the way to my class and told me the story of the falling outing or his and Calum's friendship. Once I was in my next class I walked to my spot looking at where Calum would be sitting soon, thinking about how he left Luke to become "cool". Calum walked in and smiled at me as he sat in his spot. I started to nervously tap my fingers on my desk, glancing at him every five seconds hoping he wouldn't notice. After about five minutes of this Calum reached over and to stop them from tapping. Butterflies formed in my stomach and heat rose to my face as my heart beat skipped. He raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed "you okay?" So the teacher wouldn't notice us. I nodded trying not to think about the story Luke told or pay attention to his warm hands in my ice cold ones. He smiled at me and dropped my hands, then class continued as normal. Finally, the bell rang and I rushed out before Calum could catch up to me. I was finally starting to calm down from the hand holding incident when something, or should I say someone, ran into me and knocked me to the floor. It was only my second day of school here and I just fell flat on my face in front of everyone. The girl who ran into me looked down at me and said " could you please not be in my way next time?" I was staring at my feet and cheeks stung and I knew tears were about to fall. "Hey, leave her alone" I looked up to Calum hovering over me, "you okay?" He asked for the second time that day before pulling me up to my feet. The rude girl huffed and walked away, clearly annoyed to see him helping me. "You really need to stop falling on these floors, I don't know the last time they were cleaned" he joked, trying to cheer me up. Before I could stop myself or think better of it I embraced him and felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around my waist pulling my closer to him. I breathed out a shaky "thank you" trying to hide my embarrassment at the situation. "No problem, Marlee" he whispered into my ear. I hope he couldn't feel my starting to smile into his chest.


End file.
